gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk is featured in The Role You Were Born to Play, the fifth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Marley and Unique. After being confronted by Sue in the female bathroom as Sue eavesdropped over their conversation of Wade wanting to audition for Rizzo in the school musical of Grease, but knowing they won't give him the part, Marley insists that Wade should audition but Sue won't allow. Marley defiantly defends Wade and the song begins as they walk out of the female bathroom. Marley and Wade sing as they stroll down the hallways, students giving them approving looks. They dance their way to the auditorium where they sing with mics and Wade becomes Unique. They both audition for the school musical of Grease. Mercedes, Mike, Finn and Artie watch the performance with excitement. They finish after interesting dance moves and a bow. It is followed by an applause with the four judges. Marley and Unique then tell their parts they want to audition for the musical. LYRICS: Unique: White knuckles And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight Marley: Clench of jaw I've got another headache again tonight Unique with Marley: Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, And the burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you Tie a knot in the rope, Trying to hold, trying to hold But there's nothing to grab so I let go! Marley and Unique: I think I finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Unique (with Marley) Blow me one (last kiss) Unique with Marley: I won't miss All of the fighting that we always did, Take it in I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left Marley with Unique: No more sick whiskey wish, No more battles for me You'll be calling a trick, Cause you'll no longer sleep I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home! Marley: I think I finally had enough Marley with Unique: I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Marley and Unique: Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day Marley with Unique: I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss Marley: I think I've had enough of this Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: Na na na na (Unique: Oh...) Da da da da Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: Na na na na (Unique: Woaah!) Da da da da Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley with Unique: I will do what I please, Anything that I want I will breathe, I will breathe I won't worry at all Unique with Marley: You will pay for your sins, You'll be sorry my dear All the lies, all the why's, Unique: Will be crystal clear (Marley: Oh!) Marley: I think I finally had enough Unique: I think I maybe think too much Marley: I think this might be it for us Marley and Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: You think I'm just too serious Unique: I think you're full of it Marley: My head is spinning so Marley and Unique: Blow me one last kiss Unique: Just when it can't get worse (Marley: Oh) I've had a bad day (Marley: Yeah) You've had a bad day (Marley: Oh!) We've had a bad day Marley with Unique: I think that life's too short for this Unique: Want back my ignorance and bliss Marley: I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last Unique: Kiss Marley: Na na na na da da da da Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh) Na na na na da da da da Marley and Unique: Blow me one last Unique: Kiss Marley: Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh) Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh!) Na na na na da da da da Marley and Unique: Blow me one last Marley: Kiss Unique: Just when it can't get worse! Marley and Unique: I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss Kategorie:Videos